We Will Survive
by Gemzo14
Summary: Callie and Arizona and life after the plane crash. Some spoilers for Season 9.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**: We Will Survive

**FANDOM**: Grey's Anatomy

**PAIRING**: Callie/Arizona

**RATING**: M

**WORD COUNT**: 2526

**SUMMARY**: My take on life post plane crash, some season 9 spoilers.

I do not own any of these characters.

"Look, look who it is baby, it's Aunt Teddy" Arizona said pointing at her computer screen sitting in the coffee table in front of Arizona and Sofia.

"Hey pretty ladies, how's it going?" Teddy asked as she smiled back.

"We're ok aren't we Sof? Uncle Derek just brought over some groceries so we can make an awesome dinner for Mamma tonight and you got to play with Zola, wasn't that fun?"

Teddy smiled before asking "How's Derek doing?"

"Well you know, his hand is getting there but I can see he's still struggling. He basically lost a brother and sister in the…"

A second passed and Teddy answered "Yeh it must be hard for everyone" looking straight at Arizona hoping she wasn't pushing her friend too far.

Arizona smiled sadly and looked down at Sofia, happily playing with her blocks leaning with her back on Arizona's right leg and babbiling away completely unaware that the comfy position she was nestled in was only possible because her Mommy's left leg was no longer there.

"Well yeah, some of us are doing better than others." Arizona answered carefully while Teddy just gave her a 'explain more' look.

"I've been home for six weeks and it's been amazing and horrendous all at the same time. The months in the hospital were awful. I missed Sofia and Calliope even when they were with me. I was in agony, I…I was depressed…"Arizona trailed off and looked away from the screen, the beginnings on tears just about misting over her baby blues.

"And now?" Teddy asked gently.

"Now? Now I realise that a lot has changed in the four months I wasn't home. I'm coming to terms with my leg and that's an ongoing process. I'm not saying I don't still get days where I want to scream and shout how unfair it all is but now I'm home and I get to wake up next to my wife and look after our beautiful baby girl and I realise that I'm the lucky one. I'm not the broken one." Arizona almost said the last sentence in a whisper and carried on before Teddy could think of anything to say.

"She wakes up in the middle of the night and I know she's looking for him."

Teddy just sighs sadly as Arizona continues.

"Callie said Sofia was struggling to sleep and I know it was really really hard for her while I was in the hospital but we both figured it was me she was missing because I was the one who got her back to sleep at night whether that was here or across the hall."

"It's only natural that she misses her Daddy"

"I know, we know, it's just that it's a pain she's going to carry around for ever and there's nothing we can do to ease it."

"Dada".

Arizona just looked down sadly as a tear escaped her eye and she pulled Sofia up, onto her knee and kissed her soft head.

"Arizona, you and Callie and the strongest people I know, if anyone can get you through this it's you."

Arizona just looked away again, almost unable to bear hearing Teddy's words.

Teddy frowned before asking "How's Callie? She at work?"

"Yeh, she took so much time off after the accident sitting with me, telling me everything was going to be ok that now I'm literally out of the woods and on the mend she's thrown herself back into Dr mode."

"And we're not happy about this?" Teddy probed, feeling like she was missing something.

"I cried, I screamed at her, I clung to her for dear life, for reassurance and while I was spiralling down she picked me up time and again, told me she loved me, that she wasn't leaving and put me back together. She's the reason I made it home, the reason I can get up in the morning and look forward to the life I am now going to have."

"Arizona, what you guys have has always been special and none of that comes as a surprise to me, Callie loves you two with all her heart but why do I feel like there was a but coming?"

"Because there is, she was amazing, supermom, superwife, superdoc and now I just don't know what to do. She's spent 4 months in hell, she lost her best friend, her wife was a wreck and yet she remained so strong and stoical and together that now, now I'm in a position to actually share her struggles, she won't let me, I don't know if she doesn't trust me or what but I have to beg her not to take Sofia to daycare." Arizona hadn't meant to unload, it wasn't her style but she was lost.

"I can't speak for Callie and I can't imagine what the last four months have been like for her but don't forget I was there too. My last procedure at Seattle Grace ended with Mark Sloan coding on my table. I watched them unload all of you from those damn helicopters and at that moment we were all just so glad they weren't just unloading 6 body bags." Teddy paused and Arizona felt slightly chastised. "Don't' get me wrong, I know life has been hell for both of you but this supermom/wife thing is probably the only thing keeping Callie together. You remember when Henry died all I wanted to do was cut, cut and cut and cut. It stopped me having to actually stop and actually deal with the fact that my husband was gone."

This struck a chord with Arizona.

"I know without a doubt that Callie trusts you with Sofia, even if you are still using crutches with Sof in her sling to get about. She is maybe just scared to actually face the fact that now she doesn't need to visit your room, or get to go and see Sofia in daycare when she is on her lunch break and that means she has to have lunch in the cafeteria without her best friend or her wife or the super amazing cardio god that got fired to make her accept her kickass promotion" Teddy added the last bit to lighten the mood but knew she'd got her message across.

Arizona's tears had spilled over long ago and exhaled the breath she didn't realise she was holding but smiled a watery smile at her friend on screen.

"When did you get so clever Altman?"

"Oh Robbins I always was, you just don't like to admit other people are smarter than you"

Arizona always knew it was a good idea to befriend the cardio god.

"Teddy I don't know how to thank you, I guess I just got wrapped up in my own issues."

"I'm pretty sure having some issues after falling out of the sky, nearly freezing to death in the woods, becoming delirious from sepsis and them recovering from an above knee amputation that your wife performed on you counts as exceptional circumstances Arizona. Don't beat yourself up about it, just show Callie that you're ok and encourage her to talk, you guys will sort it out."

"Yeh and they say I should be ready for my first limb fitting in a few weeks, that I can't wait for!"

"Sounds great but please tell me you aren't going to try and get the guy to fit you a pink leg?"

"Teddy!"

"What?"

"You can't make fun of a cripple like that!"

"Ok ok whatever, I should really go. Got people to talk to and things to do before I head to Afghanistan for 2 weeks."

"Ok Teds, thanks again and be safe. Talk soon."

"You're welcome and I'm so glad you're doing so well, big hug to that little bundle of joy and say hi to Callie for me."

With that, Teddy signed off and Arizona shut down the computer.

"Ok Munchkin how about we look at what Uncle Derek brought over and cook up a feast for Mamma coming home?"

Not that Arizona would ever admit to there being benefits of Sofia being born so premature it was very handy that she could still carry her around in a sling quite easily while she shuffled around on her crutches.

About 3 hours later, Sofia was sitting happily in her high chair. The apartment had been tidied and Arizona was putting the finishing touches to a dinner that Callie loved. Granted it was one of Mark's recipes but they'd all enjoyed it many times and Arizona could now pull it off quite convincingly. Callie entered the apartment after a 16 hour shift, she'd been called in early and the smells and sounds that hit her senses as she walked through the door made her smile widely. Arizona was chatting to someone and Sofia was chewing on her fingers as Callie rounded the corner into the kitchen. It was just as Arizona rang off her cellphone and turned around to see Callie's wide smile falter ever so slightly and caught her eyes fleeting land on the stump that was all that was left of Arizona's left leg. Her eyes held a look that Arizona didn't recognise, it was one she guessed was what? Shock? Disgust?

Arizona immediately turned beet red and dropped her head, feeling ashamed she was not the healthy happy able surgeon her wife married and instead a damaged, disabled housewife with no immediate job options.

"Dinners in the oven, I'm not hungry" Arizona quickly mumbled out as she tried to make a beeline for her bedroom before Callie saw her tears.

"No wait!" Callie cried out more forcefully than she'd intended, she quickly crossed the kitchen and grabbed Arizona's waist before she could retreat too far. Arizona tensed at the touch and stopped, not sure she was strong enough to wriggle out of Callie's hold and remain balanced on her crutches.

"It's ok, I understand. I'm not mad, I don't blame you, I know its repulsive you can't help how you feel Callie." Arizona sobbed out.

Callie slipped her other arm around Arizona's waist and hugged her closely from behind, resting her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder whispering,

"Sssh stop. You know I love you, you know I don't care what your leg looks like, you're beautiful to me Arizona. You always were and you always will be"

Arizona shut her eyes, and willed herself to stop sobbing. Her mind was whirling. Just a few hours ago she was so hopeful, convinced that her and Callie would be ok. They just had to keep talking. Never once through her whole recovery when she was scared and upset did Callie ever flinch or recoil at the sight of her or her injuries. Callie had lovingly bathed her and dressed her stump most days in the beginning and that trend had carried on until she had gone back to work just a few weeks ago. Arizona was confused, and scared and felt like she might vomit. She took a deep breath, "I need my meds Callie I feel like I might pass out."

Callie just held her, practically trapping her in their backward embrace. As Arizona controlled her breathing and willed herself not to be sick and calm the thousands of thoughts in her brain, she suddenly registered something damp on her shoulder. Never once since the plane crash had Arizona seen Callie cry. A few times when Arizona was just home, she nearly registered that Callie sometimes cried herself to sleep but the pain meds she was still on were strong and they pulled her under and off to sleep without really allowing her to fully understand what was happening. Arizona felt Callie relax slightly and moved to turn her crutches around to face her wife

"Talk to me" she said through her own tears.

"I…I…It wasn't you…I'm…I'm not disgusted or whatever you thought I just… forgot" Callie managed to choke out as she embraced her wife.

Arizona let one crutch fall to the floor and she wrapped her now free arm around her distraught wife, she kissed Callie's temple and tried to soothe her "It's ok baby, deep breathes, shhh I'm here and it's ok, we're ok."

"No it's not Arizona, it's not ok." Callie pulled back, so she could explain fully. She took a deep breath. "I was paged in at silly o'clock this morning, I left you sleepy soundly in our bed looking as peaceful as I've ever seen you, I checked on Sofia and slipped out of the apartment. My page was a 911, building site collapse and I've practically been in surgery for 16 hours straight, I'm exhausted," she took another deep breath "and then I walked in and smelled dinner and saw our little girl all happy and heard you laughing and talking, clearly with another adult and I thought…I thought…" Callie started to well up again as Arizona hugged her back into her embrace

"And you thought it was Mark." Arizona stated sadly.

"How many times did I come home and find Sof in her high chair with Mommy and Daddy waiting for me to come home for dinner and I was so busy today that I haven't had a chance to remember and I just came home and the reality hit me and I remembered that he's…he's…gone." Callie dissolved into more tears and Arizona awkwardly guided them to the couch as best she could.

"Calliope, I love you and I know you love me and I know you miss him. I miss him too. But I am here and I am going nowhere, we are going to watch our little miracle grow up and into a beautiful young woman who looks just like her Mamma and we are going to tell her all about her Daddy and how much he loved her and we are going to grow old together. In a few weeks I'm gonna get fitted with my new leg and slowly but surely I'm going to try and return to surgery in whatever capacity I can. Whatever else we have to deal with I'm going to be right here. You've spent months putting me back together and I'm here and I'm damn near healed so you can stop, you can stop trying to do it all. Remember what you said to me the night of the plane crash? Whatever you can't do I can, I'm here and that's how this works ok?" Callie laughed through her sobs.

"I'm here Calliope and I'm not going anywhere, even without my new leg yet, you can lean on me, I'm strong enough for both of us right now and you need your time. I can't imagine what these past months have been like for you but just breathe and remember that we'll be ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE**: We Will Survive

**FANDOM**: Grey's Anatomy

**PAIRING**: Callie/Arizona

**WORD COUNT**: 1540

**SUMMARY**: My take on life post plane crash, some season 9 spoilers.

**Authors Note: **Not sure if you all guessed but this is my first Fic. Not entirely sure how long It's going to be but having been inspired by your lovely comments and follows here is chapter two, sorry it's a bit shorter. Hope you like and please review if you feel the need!

"NO! NO! I CAN'T!" The screams coming from her wife for the third successive night woke the blonde with a start and she curled herself around her other half and tried to gently wake her from her nightmare. They had started a few weeks ago ever since the night Callie had finally broken down with Arizona and there was no sign of them stopping or getting any better, if anything they were getting worse.

"Callie, Callie it's ok sweetie, wake up. It's ok, you're safe." Arizona whispered into the Latina's ear.

"mmmph, no. It won't work." Arizona started to gently shake her wife to bring her back to the present. Callie stirred and felt Arizona's arms wrapped around her and registered her soothing whispers.

"Arizona?"

"Yes sweetie, it's ok you had a nightmare. Again."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly 4, you want to talk about it?" Arizona asked knowing the answer. It was always the same.

"No it's fine it was nothing." Callie whispered, rubbing her eyes where her tears had dried. Arizona held Callie closer and pushed a little,

"Babe you've been talking and restless in you sleep for a few weeks and now you're shouting out and thrashing around. You're going to wake Sofia one of these nights."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Yeh whatever, if I wake her with my noisy dreams I'll be sure to get up, don't worry yourself about that!" Callie spat trying to wrestle out of Arizona's embrace.

"Hey, hey hey that's not what I meant and you know it. I'm worried about you Cal, you're not sleeping and you're barely eating at home and I know you're working yourself into the ground at work. I'm just trying to help; I just want you to talk to me. Where were you just now before you woke up huh?"

"I can't remember." Callie said quickly but quietly.

"Really?" Arizona replied with her best patronising motherly tone.

Silence for a minute,

"Don't make me talk about it, please." Callie whispered.

"Babe you're nightmares are going to start affecting your work, if you don't talk to me, how about going to see Dr Wyatt? Remember what I said a few weeks ago, you can't do it all."

"They already are."

"What?"

"Affecting my work, kinda."

"Your nightmares are affecting you in surgery?"

"They're not nightmares."

"Callie"

"No I'm not shutting you out. They're not nightmares. I think I know where they're coming from but they're not nightmares…they're erm…they're memories."

"Oh."

Callie turned to face her wife and pulled her closer.

"I need to tell you the truth."

Arizona tensed in her lover's embrace, took a deep breath and held it.

"Arizona?"

"I'm listening.," she squeaked out.

Callie had never told Arizona the story of her arrival in Seattle or what exactly happened. All she knew was that Bailey fixed her ribs, lung and put in a chest tube while Callie assessed her leg and then removed it as was necessary.

"When you came out of the helicopter you were barely conscious, you were clearly hypoxic, in septic and most likely hypovolemic shock. We rushed you to the OR and Owen told me I couldn't operate. I screamed at him and told him there was nobody west of New York that was up to the task of operating on my wife's leg and he finally relented. Bailey, Kepner and I scrubbed in and got started." Callie was rushing the details out, she knew it was time to come clean but now she just wanted the guilt and secrets all out in the open as quickly as possible. Arizona just hugged her tighter, willing her to continue,

"When I got in and could properly assess the damage and thought a serious round on antibiotics would control the infection and I could use rods and external fixation to sort out your bone." Callie paused and took a deep breath.

"I..I..thought I could do it. I thought I could save it." she choked out, her voice cracking.

"Hey, sshhhh don't cry, please babe don't cry. It's ok, you did what was necessary, and I know that, we all know that!"

"No!" "I..i'm not who you thought I was. I'm no rockstar. I'm awful."

Arizona looked up, a confused expression on her face. She tenderly took her hand up to Callie's cheek and gently wiped the fresh tears away. "Whatever you are trying to tell me and what is clearly eating you up will feel much better once you tell me. I promise. I know you couldn't save my leg, I know you did all you could. I don't blame you Cal, I never have and I never could."

"I didn't. I didn't do all I could. I fr…I froze." More tears fell and Arizona kissed them away this time.

"Oh my darling Calliope. Please do not tell me you've been beating yourself up for nearly 5 months because you had a human moment during surgery."

"It wasn't a moment Arizona. Owen was right, I had no right to be in that OR but I'd be so damn cocky and insistent that he'd had no option and then with you open and vulnerable on my table I froze and I couldn't continue."

Arizona continued kissing her wife's tears away and her own started to flow.

"What happened then babe?"

"Bailey."

Arizona smiled. "Of course."

****Flashback****

"Callie, Callie look at me. You're ok, don't think about who this is, just think about what you need to do and get it done girl."

"I can't"

"You can, it's ok just keep breathing"

"No, No Bailey I can't. I can't save it."

The smaller surgeon looked up into the eyes of her friend and valued colleague. Callie wore a plastic eye visor with her scrub mask, which was usually a safety thing to keep any bone fragments out of her eyes, but right now it was keeping the tears cascading down her cheeks from falling into her wife's unsalvageable limb.

"Dr Kepner"

"Yes Dr Bailey?"

"You are going to take over from me here please and finish the chest tube and I am going to go round to Dr Torres' side of the table ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Julie can we get Dr Torres a stool please."

As Bailey got situated on Callie's side of the table she took one look at her distraught friend, sitting in the corner slumped over on an OR stool, her sterile mask ripped from her face as she emptied the contents of her long forgotten lunch into a small plastic basin.

"I've got her Callie, I've got her." Bailey whispered under her breath, cleared her throat and then asked, "Drill please."

Arizona just held Callie close and she recounted the events in the OR.

"Nobody knew because nobody asked, they just assumed I'd done it. We'd shut off all the galleries for you guys surgeries and Bailey or Kepner didn't ever correct anyone." Callie said as she blew her nose and tried to stop crying. She was exhausted.

"Cal, Do you remember the sinkhole?"

"Of course."

"Why did Owen go down there?"

"No Arizona that was different. He was just a guy. He couldn't cut his wife's leg off because he'd never done it before or was freaked at the sight of it or whatever."

"You don't know that."

"What about you? You've done it?"

"What?"

"Sofia."

"No. Callie that was different."

"How? How was that any different? I'm not supermom, you are!"

"Is this why you've been throwing yourself back into work and trying to be super mom/wife and doctor?"

Silence.

"Callie, you were coding on the table. I couldn't help you but Sofia couldn't breathe. Lucy was out of her depth and Addison was trying to save you. I stepped up because I had to and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Arizona pulled Callie's chin up so she could look into her eyes, "You're forgetting the next part."

"I am?"

"Stark's repair a week or so later. Things weren't going too good and I was watching it and suddenly I couldn't face it. I ran out the OR, terrified I was loosing someone else that I loved. Mark pulled me back in a few moments later. I wasn't a surgeon then, I was human. I was her Mommy. It wasn't a life or death moment just like yours wasn't. Owen was right. I understand why you were in there but nobody could do what you tried to do that night babe. Please please believe me."

Callie let out a deep sigh. "I don't know." "I guess I'm just glad you know, I think I've been terrified of what you'd think and now you know its just gone, like that weight has been lifted. Like I can breathe."

"Feel better?"

"Mmmhm"

"Think you could get some more sleep?"

"If you promise not to move."

"I promise."

They settled down and felt closer again that they had since Arizona had arrived home.

"Arizona?" Callie mumbled sleepily.

"Yes babe?"

"You excited? For today?"

"Yes."

"You're getting a new leg."

"I'm getting a new leg."

"Love you"

"Love you too. So much."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok Arizona today's the day. You ready?" Jeff asked as Arizona wheeled herself into the PT room.

"As I'll ever be boss."

Jeff laughed. He liked Arizona. He'd met Dr Robbins a few times before the crash but now as her PT and assistant prosthetist they had developed a good working relationship as he guided Arizona back on her feet. Arizona would never tell anyone, not even Callie but the easy banter she got with Jeff reminded her of Nick and Tim and that made all of this just a little bit easier.

"That's it?" Arizona asked as she pulled her crutches out from the back of her chair and made her way over to the exam table.

"Well yes and no. Think of this as training wheels. This limb is heavier than the permanent one you'll be fitted with in a few weeks. Firstly we do this to help develop the muscles in your legs and secondly, it's easier to re-learn to walk with something a little heavier."

Arizona gave him a sceptical look.

"Trust me ok Doc? I'll have you walking down these halls in no time."

"Ok let's go."

And so as Jeff explained how to take care for her new limb and Arizona took her first tentative steps with her new aid she suddenly became acutely aware that she really was learning to walk all over again and she couldn't help but be a little disheartened at her progress.

"Ok how about we have a quick break?"

"We? Can't hack the pace Jeff? Come on 2 more lengths."

Jeff frowned, he'd been expecting this, he'd honestly been surprised that Arizona had been as patient as she had been and now the stubborn surgeon personality was shining through. He walked over to Arizona who having walked up and down the parallel bars twice was drenched in sweat and shaking with the build up of lactic acid. He put his hand on her shoulder and handed her crutches over.

"Arizona." She looked up at him. "Remember what I said, do things my way and we'll have you walking around these halls in a few weeks, don't undo all your hard work by trying to push yourself too hard."

There was tension in the air as the two professionals stared each other down, neither wanting to yield and Arizona could feel the tears coming. They didn't come often and she hadn't melted down in front of her wife very often since she'd been released from hospital but the PT room was different. This was where she felt most vulnerable and where the stark reality of her situation hit hardest.

It was at this exact moment that Callie and Sofia decided to make their surprise entrance. Having been staring through the small window in the door for the last few minutes, Callie seemed unaware of Arizona's torment as she had her back turned to her. She was just blown away at the sight of her wife, standing practically unaided with two feet sticking out of her yoga pants. Callie thought it was a beautiful sight.

"Look babygirl, its Mamma all on the mend." Callie's huge smile beamed at Arizona from the doorway.

"Callie" Arizona half choked out not turning round.

"Hey babe, this little munchkin was missing you so I thought we'd come and say hello."

"No… just don't. Leave, now. Please." Arizona pleaded, tears forming in her eyes but hidden from her wife.

Callie was taken aback by Arizona's tone. It was the 'don't mess with me' tone she could honestly say she'd heard a handful of times in all the times she'd known the blonde.

Sofia started to wriggle as she wanted to see her Mamma and when they retreated from the room she started to cry. Hearing her beautiful baby girl cry in the distance was the last straw for Arizona as she grabbed her crutches and hobbled into her chair, collapsing into tears as the she did so.

Jeff pulled a stool up next to her and pulled Arizona into a tight hug. He wasn't just her physical therapist, but emotionally was a rock for her too.

After a few minutes of silence, and Arizona had both her tears and breathing more under control, Jeff started to speak.

"I can't pretend that I understand what you're feeling but I have seen many in your position. I know it's not easy but you're a fighter Arizona. You've proved that enough times already but you're not there yet, we need to just persevere a little longer and you'll be ok."

"I didn't mean to send them away. I just, I thought this was it. Today was going to be the day I could leave it all behind me. I thought by having my leg back would make it all invisible."

"I'm sorry, I really am but it's never going to go away. It's never going to be invisible. You are now an amputee and that it not going to change. Over the next few weeks we're going to get your strength back with this and then we're going to fit you with a standard limb that will allow you to do nearly everything you could before."

"Nearly."

Jeff just stayed silent unsure what else to say.

Arizona took another deep breath. "Man up Robbins! Your little girl lost her Daddy and he lost the love of his life just before that. You're alive and you're family needs you."

Jeff chuckled.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Ok what's next?"

An hour later, an exhausted and still sweaty Arizona wheeled herself through the halls of SGMW. She had deliberately only come and gone to PT without trying to venture into the main hospital at all during her recovery. She wasn't entirely sure if it was because she missed work or was scared of the pity she would see on the faces as she wheeled by in an entirely different way as they were all used to seeing. One thing Arizona really hated was being out of the apartment. At home she only needed her crutches to get from A to B but for long distances she was resigned to using her wheelchair and she really, _really_ hated it. Today though she needed to suck it up though. She needed to find Callie and apologise for her outburst. She just really hoped she wasn't in surgery.

Scanning the OR board, she heard a voice behind her.

"If you're looking for your wife she's sitting in the cafeteria with your gorgeous little daughter looking like the weight of the world is on her shoulders."

Arizona smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Bailey."

Bailey just shrugged it off knowing full well that Arizona wouldn't be in the main hospital looking for her wife unless they'd had a fight.

Right enough when she entered the cafeteria and caught sight of Callie she smiled at her and was greeted with a watery smile in return.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come I know that's your own space but she just.."

"Stop. You don't need to apologise for surprising me I was just having a hard session. I'm fine, we're fine. I'm the one who's sorry."

Callie just looked down and smiled, the tears she'd been trying to hold in for over an hour finally spilling over.

Arizona slipped her hand into Callie's "Hey come on don't cry I'm sorry Cal."

"No no it's not that these are happy tears."

"Yeah?" Arizona asked, her quizzical look asking her to explain further.

"Your running shoes."

Arizona looked down at her feet and smiled.

"I guess I didn't think I'd ever see you in them both again."

She smiled this time too, well get used to it. I've got three weeks to build myself up before I get my final leg.

"Yeah?"

"Got to start slow and build up my strength and stamina but Jeff reckons I could be back in the OR in 6 months."

Callie just smiled "Awesome!"

The next few weeks were hard work. Whenever she was at home Arizona was constantly on the move, practicing exercises Jeff had given her and walking about with her crutches for support initially and then only with the use of a cane. For longer distances there was still her old nemesis parked in the corner of the apartment with the brakes on. There was the odd tumble and curse over these weeks but overall her progress had been remarkable. A few days before her final fitting for her standard issue final prosthesis she got an unexpected phone call from her head Prosthetist.

"Hello?"

"Dr Robbins, it's Dr Lyman would it be possible for you to come and meet with me today?"

"Eh yes of course, is everything ok?"

"We can discuss everything when you arrive. 2.30 suit?"

"Yes, see you then."

Arizona was slightly panicked but was glad Callie was still insisting Sofia went to Day-care when she was working, not that she didn't trust her with Arizona but they both agreed that until she was steadier on her feet it was safer for everyone. She didn't think she'd be able to walk straight herself; something about this unexpected meeting had her on edge. Determined to prove her progress to her senior physician Arizona left the apartment early with only her crutches to support her slow walk to SGMW. Callie found her wife in Dr Lyman's waiting room and although gave her a stern look said nothing about the absence of her wheelchair.

"Ah Arizona, glad you could make it, please take a seat. Dr Torres good to see you again." Dr Lyman said as he shook both their hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry if I worried you but it wasn't something I wanted to discuss further over the phone."

"What wasn't?"

"Sorry let me start at the beginning. A few weeks ago I received an interesting letter from a Professor Bartlet, does the name mean anything to you?"

Arizona shook her head, wondering where this was going. Callie thought she'd heard the name somewhere but couldn't place it.

"Well Prof Bartlet is something of a pioneer in the world of prosthetics but his work is only currently available to government personnel."

"I'm not sure I'm following you Sir."

"Soldiers. He's using carbon fibre and titanium among other materials to create lightweight and flexible prosthesis which mimic the behaviours of the lost limb and for some of the injured soldiers this has, in some cases, allowed them to return to the front line."

"Wow." Callie was impressed.

Arizona was more than a little shocked, she had no idea such things were possible but was unclear where she fitted into the equation.

"And this impacts me how?"

"Well Prof Bartlet's research is sound and has seem some great successes with the military but the government cannot fund such a project for civilian use and the insurance companies deem it an unnecessary expense. It would appear that an anonymous donor is willing to fund the research in civilian use and as your case is quite public due to the news surrounding the accident and given the demands of your profession, he has requested that you are his patient zero."

"What?!"

"He would like to come to Seattle and discuss the process with you. He feels that with you being a surgeon and the demands placed on your stump to stand up to hours of surgery required to return to your work full time his prosthesis could help"

Arizona was speechless. Then the penny dropped.

"Who is the anonymous donor?"

"I'm sure you understand the.."

"I don't care. If the airline company think they can buy me with some sort of pity leg they can think again."

"Hang on babe, wait a minute you don't know who it is."

"Dr Lyman, when you know who is donor is I will be happy to discuss things further."

Arizona stood up, and slightly shakily left the doctors office. Callie left her wife to head home and calm down, knowing they would discuss it properly once she got home.

Callie sighed as she saw Arizona turn towards the exit as she walked back towards the Ortho wing, hoping Arizona would come around to the idea eventually.

Author's Note:

Thank you all for following and favourites for this story it's been a huge help for my writer's block. I feel this has one more part to it and hopefully I'll get that up soon. Hope you liked this chapter and reviews and greatly appreciated.


End file.
